post_leftfandomcom-20200213-history
Fascism
The unfortunate reality is that President Trump rode into the White House on a wave of hate and has unleashed even more of it. Public racial segregation became more concealed and embedded within the system with the Civil Rights Act in 1964, which ended public segregation on the basis of skin colour, though personal racism still existed after that and has carried on into today. With the election of Obama, many of these people were disenfranchised and marginalised, though when Trump, a straight, White Identitarian male came along, their faith in their own identities was restored and Trump served as a beacon and direct focus through which their hate was amplified. The Alt-Right is a new movement, but carries with it supremacist values of the times when America was segregated during and post the Civil War following up to the Civil Rights act. The idea of segregating individuals based on something as abstract as ethnicity is absurd, though Liberals realised this and Neo- Liberalism became the dominant Social force. For the aforementioned reasons, Neo- Liberalism gave rise to White Identitarianism shortly after. What came first, the chicken or the egg? (The Big Picture RT - Is conservative media to blame for the latest wave of hate? – 2017) It seems that the Capitalist system is in a constant state of fluctuation and the explanation for this is that Capitalism perpetually and inherently creates the material conditions that Fascism needs in order to fester and take root within society. When there are economic crashes within Capitalism, social alienation occurs and when its Imperialism, invasion and occupation of developing nations to fuel the arms market or to exploit plant genetic resources comes back to the forefront of the aggressor country via immigrants, or enrich the aggressor nation and disempower the victim Nation, the people living within the aggressor country are drawn to Fascist ideals to preserve their culture, identity and way of life. This is perfect for the establishment too, as Fascism is a last ditch attempt to secure Private Property rights when workers organise, thereby having the populace reactionary is beneficial to that end. (Karl Marx – Capital: A critique of Political Economy – 1867-1883) Using the rise of the Nazi Party or National ‘Socialist’ German workers party as a case study, it was abundantly clear that Fascism within a State apparatus, rather than just the minds of its followers requires specific economic conditions to arise. During 1930–1933, the worldwide economic depression had struck the country abruptly, with roughly 11 million Germans being unemployed out of 65-80 million and the Nation disheartened. The unemployed were joined by millions of other residents who linked the Depression to Germany's national humiliation after defeat in World War I. The perception was that the Parliamentary Government Coalition and other parties were weak and unable to alleviate the economic crisis. The Treaty of Versailles also required Germany to pay for war reparations, which they couldn’t afford. Hitler directed anti-Semitism at The Communist and Social Democratic Parties and other groups outlined as a threat to the Nation or economy. “Widespread economic misery, fear, and perception of worse times to come, as well as anger and impatience with the apparent failure of the government to manage the crisis, offered fertile ground for the rise of Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party.” (Holocaust Encyclopedia – The Nazi Rise to Power) Category:Philosophy